User talk:Awyman13
Testing Pt II Deleted the page and now leaving a message to test the bug reported to Community Support further. Happy editing! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:40, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox images I checked on those images you mentioned on Apprentice's page. All of the BF2MC weapons are already the right size, at 250px. The Bad Company levels infobox ones are at 300px, does this need to be changed? 21:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, which photos? All the ones that I see appear to be as wide as the infoboxes. : 21:33, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I went through nearly all of Apprentice's image contributions to pages, and they all seem to be in order, at 250px for weapons and 300px for maps. The only ones that are smaller than that are small gadgets like Hand grenade and Laser Designator, and those don't look right if they are made bigger. :: 21:53, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :::What Arrow said about the Gadgets. I would've made them 250px, but I had them sized differently when I made the images so it'd just be the item in the image. Because of that, they don't really look good if they're sized at 250px. I can go back and try to get bigger images if you want, there'll just be a lot of space around the item though. ::: 23:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: So which ones need to be merged? The only ones that I know of being separate are Machete, Plantation Knife, Commando knife, and Bayonet. I'd agree with the first two being merged, but the bayonet is a fundamentally different weapon in 1942 and 1943, and the Commando is also a different weapon in mechanics. 22:59, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great minds think alike? I'll start working on it. : 23:10, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I've finished, you can look it over. :: 23:47, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Notifications Hey man, thought I'd let you know that I left a message on the Community Wiki in order to get some help on the notification issue. Let's hope we can fix this. 07:45, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Nice Nice new profile pic. ;) Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:11, January 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Air Force Symbol Here you go, man. 07:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :Nice, you thief. JK :P 08:15, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: I thought that is what we were doing, as very long pages cause problems with editing? It has no detrimental effect, as the page still appears exactly the same. Is it causing any problem? 17:20, January 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: Present Danke schön! :) 08:33, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bleach Logo and Chat Here you go. 02:47, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Yeah, man. And regarding the fact that zh1nt0 (Daniel Matros) hasn't played since November, well, he stated his life does not revolve around his work, which is very sensible. But yeah, BF4Central is a no-no. I still go there to correct people in the comments section. Though, my comments have to be "approved", which is just hilarious, because prior to Battlefield 4's announcement, that was not the case. 12:30, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey! How do you feel me adding the levolution sections? Also, are there any policies I should be aware of? Anything else I can help with? Thank you! Cameron.Vickers.Vicks007kid (talk) 13:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: 4000 edits Thanks, buddy. Get in chat if you can. 05:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: PSN I just did, but for some reason it said you were offline when you were still in game...don't know what's up with it. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 06:54, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I go on with PSK now and then; most other people on the wiki have next gen which I don't have, plus I live in the UK, so it sorta limits who I can play with. --FluoxetinePatch (talk) 07:42, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Use Revert Spamming up the activity feed, eh? :P 18:55, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Service Star Wilco, for sure, later today I will for sure when I am back on. 18:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Seems like the biggest one is 140x140, and I cannot find the source image in the code. I'll keep looking. 22:49, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Found one, except it's 80x80. No larger ones. Any other ideas? :: 22:53, January 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Could create it ourselves? I'm sure if I asked nicely my friend in graphics class could do it. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:31, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :::We could not use the recreation since it would not be official. 11:14, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: PSN sigh... On the one hand, guy I met on the internet. On the other, I know your friendly and won't likely be horrid. Besides, I thought you would be on PS4 by now and not still on old gen like me? I guess the question becomes: Do you really want to play with me? :p.s. I am honored that you even enquire. Thank you. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) well... i sent you a message on PSN. You'll probably know it's me by the name. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Why did you undo my post on operation firestorm the crane is the main levolution - User:J20s are cool Re: I can't, sorry. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :I don't feel like getting into an argument with tywin that I can't win. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:38, January 12, 2014 (UTC) ::He's my friend. When we get into an argument it gets bad, and we just usually end up pissed at one another getting nothing done at all. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:52, January 12, 2014 (UTC) My user page. I believed if an article was being worked (like my userpage) it needed tp have the construction template on. Am I supposed to just say it's finished when it isn't? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Then what do I do? If there no alternative I feel we need to review that particualar policy. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up. 16:33, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Ribbon Images I managed to rip the BF4 ribbon images from the game files. Before I try to upload them, is there a naming format I should follow so they don't conflict with BF3 images? Also I found a 256x256 Service Star image. KillerKooK (talk) 22:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re: Achievement Pics Yeah, I'll do that later today when I'm off work. What's the optimal size (resolution) requirements and file type? 12:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Got it, thanks. 13:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Header Yeah, that'd be a good idea. :p 22:01, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: We Must Fix Soon. 18:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Me. First of all, your post was about a patch coming, not it's actual release date. I felt that my post deserved to be seperate. Secondly, I felt if I updated my post then it would of looked bad on your end so I removed it and made a new one. Look, Austin, I post the news, just like you. I didn't cause the wiki to crash or accidently install a virus into 1 in 10 people's copmuter. I did not racially offend anyone nor did I report incorecctly (at the time of posting). I'm sorry if my independence is offensive but really I have the right to help you so as Yuri said "get over it". I'm sorry if this is harsh (I don't mean it to be) but you're picking on me for no valid reason! p.s. How on Earth does it clog up the news feed!? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 20:31, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I felt no one would return to your blog (no offense) as I have yet to see a function which specifically tells me that a blog has been updated. I litteraly found out the day before it was released so i felt discussion of the matter was: a) uneccessary b) a time waste In future I'll try to be more prompt about finding stuff out but I can't promise anything. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 08:51, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your info on the PS3 Usergroup! May I add guys in the group on PSN, including yourself? Greetings --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 20:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) 2 big questions 1 when do you think bf4 will be fixed 2.which was more buggy bf3 or 4 because I heard that bf3 was worse--Xeno126 (talk) 03:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask a favour? Hey, recently some of the code in my userpage just gone and deleted itself and caused some kind of weird deleting. Can I go into the code for your usergage and see what I'm missing and maybe copy some code if necessary? I promise I won't change anything but I wanted to ask permission before I steal code from you. Thanks! Hyperborrean22 (talk) 11:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks man!Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Past wikis. Hey, technically I'm part of the mud and blood wiki (I have an account but it doesn't let me edit as the whole thing has been archived...) but it doesn't show up on my userpage. I can't just edit it into the bar seeing as it has an automatic updater. Help? Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Really? I just tried to edit it in but it won't let me + I never told it my favourite wiki's were the CoD wiki and BF wiki so it has to be automatic. Don't believe me? Try editing your favourite wikis. p.s. What about that favour? (See past post on page) Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:13, January 20, 2014 (UTC) the account is named Hyperborrean22, same as this one. Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:32, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Nice, you're legally an adult now. :) Have a good one, bro. 19:40, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re Hmm, pages like AK 5C and Sten only appear in one game each, but they still have the game header. I feel that it's better to keep it for article style consistency. I figured I would just start the pages with the correct video, and information could be added later by whomever is up to it... 20:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, makes sense. I'll change it as you said. And thanks! : 21:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Opinion Um, yes, he would. I have talked with him about it before. I'd give it some more time. 12:22, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hey, I wanted to ask you some stuff. At first I let it go but know I'm a bit concerned. This isn't present so I'll try to be kind but no promises you won't get offended. Know I respect you and your actions on this wiki. Does me as a free person who has a voice on the internet offend you? I kind of get it with the whole patch up date stuff and how you wanted to keep everything concise but the fact that you deleted my forum makes me scratch my head. It was promoting discussion and debate about the videos on the wiki but you went ahead and deleted it. You then decided to add insult to injury by making a campaign to sort out the BF4 videos on the wiki. Please tell me the imperative reasoning behind these actions because I spectacularly fail to see. --Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:42, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Not much I could do to help. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Merging pages? Hey, these pages might need to be merged: Tank Coaxial Machinegun, Coaxial Machine Gun, Coaxial LMG, and Coaxial HMG. They seem to have quite a bit of overlap, but it isn't really clear-cut. What would you recommend? 04:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, will do. Also, please ban User:50.44.12.113 if you haven't already? : 04:57, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I know the standard. I must've just forgotten on the P4F sections today. Thanks for picking it up. :: 05:30, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: About the Alternate Weapon Package pages? See Template:Specializations/BFBC2... you should get the idea. Basically, I found it wrong to have a TOW Launcher and a Helicopter Missile on the Coaxial Machine Gun page, so I put each weapon on the proper page, as they are for other games. 17:55, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :I wasn't the one who deleted or merged "Alternate Weapon Package" in the first place! Someone else had merged it onto Coaxial LMG. Which I did not agree with, as the spec also includes Missile systems. It wasn't me, man. : 18:09, January 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, the spec was already merged onto Coaxial LMG when I showed up. Really, what's the problem with how it is now? I made Alternate Weapon Package not a disambig anymore. :: 18:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Better now? Hey. Is the current state of those pages better? Alternate Weapon Package is the main page with the most info, and the BC2 sections of the other three (Coaxial Machine Gun, ATGM Launcher, and Guided Missile) all point to it with . Sorry about the hassle, these pages just really needed to be sorted out... 19:49, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Hunting Can you please link me to the Ghost's user page. I can't seem to find it. haha... maybe he is a ghost! But seriously, I want to ask him something. (You're welcome to view the conversation once I find him)Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Forget it. Alex cleared stuff up for me. Sorry...Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:16, January 25, 2014 (UTC) That P.S. You don't read them do you? jkHyperborrean22 (talk) 15:45, January 25, 2014 (UTC) News team Should we delete Jack of All from the news group as well as Capt Miller.? I get if we don't delete Miller but I feel seeing as Jack has declared his innactivity we should free up a space.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:25, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ok, then I ask the question of what would happen if all the news team was to retire? who would be officially able to the news (i know it's obvious but answer the question still)--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I suggest then that those who officially state they are retiring from the wiki (like Jack) should be removed from exclusive groups with limited places (like the news team). p.s. If your still not sure I vote we make a forum discussing ''this with the ''community. Or is that a miss use of the forum? :p Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:54, January 25, 2014 (UTC) The problem is that the TU and Admin schemes don't have a set amount of people allowed (to the best of my knowledge anyway) whilst the news team does (or atleast gives off that idea). Also, it clearly states if they are ative or not on the roster. Therefore we need to delete people. If we were to just de-regulate that rule then there would be no point in having a news team. Look, I take it Jack was your friend and if he comes back he'll be upset he was taken off the news team but he retired for the forseeable future. It says he's no longer active on most pages (including his own user page!). We need to free it up so a new user or two could potentially join the team. Personally I think we should let the wiki make a vote on retiring news members. This is a democracy after all and it does concern some members (especially new guys!) p.s. Sorry I didn't reply imediatly but stuff happened as I have explained in one of the posts.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:23, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :We could have all news members past and present listed on the page, with "Active" checkmarks by names, but only active members on the roster template. Same as we do with TUs and Admins. : 16:50, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Arrow's idea sounds like the best solution. 17:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Conflicts Yeah, I see why that'd be annoying. You on iOS? 20:21, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm, that's odd. 20:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) warning hey, I received your notice about not putting up vids. i thought i was just contributing. i am new to Battlefield Wiki and was not trying to break any rules. Let me know what i did wrong so i can avoid doing it again in the future. thanks Rok Gibson (talk) 22:10, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Rok Gibson I thought users were allowed to upload videos?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 09:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh ok then. That is AtR...Hyperborrean22 (talk) 15:11, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Not to be impatient but... Please check the news team post and reply.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 16:15, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Image License License this bad boy. 16:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey If your there join chat. Hyperborrean22 January 22, 2014 Re: XP Boosts Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow. 05:25, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sure, I'll get to that later today, when I can get on a computer. 21:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat 01:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Glitches Subpages It's done. -- 18:07, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Source Can I view the source for your blog posts?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Grenades Persmission to make a grenade category?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:57, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Note Good. I was about to contact you about him. 00:02, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: I never presumed the whole page was speculation. I do know that I did have speculation with the outcomes of say Panama Canal and Isla Inocentes, but certain maps like the Alaskan maps outcomes are shown in map descriptions and the final cutscene of the Bad Company 2 campaign so that isn't speculation. I can, if you want change the wording on some of them so its stating facts instead of speculation and provide citations to the map descriptions for the ones that require them like the Alaskan ones Commander12X (talk) 06:45, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Feature Which article? 00:17, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Commo Rose, I assume. Nice that they added it, I thought of that before release. =P : 00:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, added. 00:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Admin Thanks! I'm liking the dashboard too. -- 03:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Categories Adding categories to subpages? It would cause, for example, both M16 and M16/Battlefield 4 to show up on the Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 page. 04:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with taking pages off of that list, I just don't like how it looks on some of the category pages. No problem, I suppose. -- 04:10, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Xbox One First, a few points: *All consoles are always at their most-expensive price points when launched. Lest we forget the PS3's notorious $600 price point (competing with the $400 Xbox 360, at the time). *I would presume the $100 price cut would apply to the disc-less version of the console. If Xbox One did not include Kinect, it would easily be able to sell for $400, but no, it is an integral feature (and a useful one at that). *I'm very happy with my purchase, and to be part of the console's launch. :) : 13:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) TU I would like to apply for the position of Trusted User. p.s. Can I just make the grenade category?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) KKC I think that KKC is a fictional company that appears in BF only so I made a page. But well, you're like my CO so I'll leave it there :) --(ROK) DK0010 (talk) 21:01, February 1, 2014 (UTC)(ROK) DK0010 For the future Some people may start coming here and posting personnal details about myself. Can you do me a favour and delete the info and block them on sight. I know it sounds harsh but you know my story about privacy and also the people who may come are also vey mean and relentless (trust me, I know them IRL). Thanks...--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:58, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: Twitter Wilco, always glad to help. -- 18:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Nice, I saw that! Feel free to use what, though? I'm not sure what to do with the Twitter other than reply to people who tweet @ us. -- 03:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) friend request hey i sent you a friend regquest on 360 do you have bf4 for it Xeno126 (talk) 02:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) also do you have a you tube Re: ? Lovely actress, bro. :) 04:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) she is nice looking... (the only reason why i'm jumping in on this is because Emily told me to... you know what.? i'll save you the story and just jump in.)Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:24, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ^^Truth. 18:52, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re. chat damn! i missed it. oh well. next time. my internet sucks.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:19, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Invasion Damn, I missed it. I was online too, I saw the 7+ users online. I just had to go. :\ 18:48, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Were they Fus, Ro, Dah'ing the Chat? :p 20:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:AMMO Then why does the AK-12 have a 75% increase in ammo?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) 217/124=1.75 1.75=175% increase when acting as a multiplayer. 175%≠150%Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:26, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Re: Note You're right that it was you who had me make the Assignment pages, but all those pages were mine, I checked my contribs =P 04:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rockets Sure thing, I will overhaul that page tomorrow. -- 03:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, alright then. When I look it over, what sections do you not want me to merge? 04:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll try not to ruin the page when I work on it. =P 04:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Mission Dogtags Sure, I'll start on that tomorrow. - 06:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Well, KooK took care of it. All well, guess that's what I get for sleeping, :P - 14:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'd love to, but I am fairly busy in real life. 2nd semester of 11th grade :/ BBP09 20:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) re: Missions Okay, I've fixed it as you asked. -- 16:24, February 7, 2014 (UTC) re: I fail to see how anything on that post was onionated. I get changinging the title but not for those reasons. and the caption was legitemately saying it's a good excuse to try and get the tag.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:01, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Metro Overhaul Hey, yeah I'll get to that tonight. Been offline for a couple of days. Any significant events these past few days? 20:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Something which also has the same initials as Hitler's poltical army before 1923 Ok, first of all i had to say that because i've been learning about Life in Germany here in England as part of my history course and i just had to refrence the SA. but on a more seriouse note, when did we find out Second Assaukt is releasing on the 18th and if it really is we need to make a blog post ASAP.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) This is why i don't like updating blogs... no one knows they've been updated! anyway, I take it Feb 18 is only for premium?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:29, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Re: Awards Yeah, I'll get to that as well, after going through the past couple of days' edits and the Métro overhaul. 15:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just letting you guys know, I've got the images for 2 and 2142 extracted from the games and sitting on my hard drive, so if you want me to help with adding stuff for the awards, just let me know. 22:38, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll see what I can do. 22:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem, I've been wanting to get these award and rank pages up to snuff for a while now. Like I said before, I have all the images extracted directly from the games (excluding MC), so I'll use those for now, but the links'll help with the actual information. As for the badges, I just need to sort them out into categories like BF2's, right? 05:17, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for not responding, was gone all weekend. -- 18:36, February 10, 2014 (UTC) We have a BIG problem. Where can I find a wiki staff member? If that's impossible who here has the highest level of capability?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 19:52, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok maybe i'm overreacting... but we still should fix it.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 20:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) try editting on PS3Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: 2142 ranks Sure, I'll see if I can get to that later today. -- 15:14, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :Done. --Arrow 16:43, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Opnion blog i felt it was necessary trust my judgement. look, the people who look at the feed are already dedicated to looking at the feed. they will not be discouraged from looking at the feed any time soon.--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:33, February 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Affiliates If the bitter rivals, Battlefield and Call of Duty, can have affiliated wikis, I don't see why Halo Nation couldn't be affiliated with both of them. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 05:10, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I resign I would like to resign from my position of a member of the news team. You know exactly why. Thank you for your time.Hyperborrean22 (talk) 21:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) i checked the feed before i posted. thats a lieHyperborrean22 (talk) 21:24, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm not resigning from the wiki. I'll make that clear. Just the News team. as I said above, i checked the news feed and it DID NOT CONTAIN your post at the time I made mine. you deleted mine and replaced it with your's. maybe you did make it before me, but you didn't add the news tags so it never showed up. when i posted mine your's still hadn't gone up (i checked the feed as i wanted to make sure i had done it right). had i seen your's, i would of deleted mine and said "oh well, he beat me to it!" but i didn't so i left it there. you then deleted it without mercy and replaced it with your own. the worst part is you dleted it entirely. it is completly destroyed! it's like the brotherhood of makuta! you can't look that up because it was copletely erased from the internet!Hyperborrean22 (talk) 17:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hmm, what do you want me to do? His was fine, just redundant. -- 21:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get that across. -- 22:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Badges Took about two nights, but it's done. Might make a section for Special Forces later if it's okay. - 22:15, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Got it, I'll start working on it. 03:29, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Aaaand Medals are done. Anything else we need to add awards wise? - :03:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) For God's sake Don't change the theme without telling the other admins and bureaucrats, got it? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:46, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :There's no less than five bureaucrats currently attached to this wiki. Who gives a shit what the other BF wikis do, anyway? They're not us, they don't follow our rules, we're barely even affiliated with them beyond the subject matter we cover. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:54, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Wildstar Online Opportunity? Hey Awyman, I'm contacting folks because you're either a Wikia star, a trusted user, or someone I think could be interested in an opportunity with Carbine studios, the creators of the upcoming Wildstar Online MMO. You can check out their official site if you're curious to learn more about the game: http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/. To give some background, this is one of the occasional Wikia partnership opportunities where we connect users directly with developers in hopes of forging an ongoing relationship. Participants will be about to check out the game early, provide feedback, get some swag, and participate in various events around the game. More importantly, it's a cool opportunity to get a more hands-on relationship with the game creators. Later this month, we'll be hosting an chat, perhaps with some Carbine folk, to chat about Wildstar Online and brief folks on the opportunity. This is just a first round of outreach, but I always like to reach out to folks we're familiar with first. That being said, if you know any MMO fans out there would might find this interesting, please feel free to put them in touch with me. If you're interested, let me know via email (jorge@wikia-inc.com) and I'll get you more details as soon as I can! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ... On the one hand I want to beg for forgiveness... on the other that's not my style. I appreciate you restoring my post but I do think it would be wise for me to stay off the news team. I do do things wrong but that's because I have different feelings on how news should be presented. that and my parents hate me doing these "blogs" as they call them and I'll probably get my computer confiscated after a while... So yeah, thanks for putting the thing back on but I think it should stay as the last. p.s. I bet Operation Mortar will involve that cliff collapsing on to the beach below.--Hyperborrean22 (talk) 10:20, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Forums Whilst I really hate doing this i have to question the existance of an advert in the forums on the main page... any opnions?Hyperborrean22 (talk) 18:18, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: HOW? Are you familiar with games where, if you got to the top level in Multiplayer, you unlocked everything? I wanted to see if BF4 was one of those games. Turns out it's not. Anything noteworthy I ever got out of 110 levels worth of Battlepacks was MARPAT and Tri-Colour Desert (which doesn't work). No Knives. No RU/CN camo. I even built a shrine to Lars Gustavsson and Patrick Bach and it didn't help my luck any. Tryharding is the worst. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 02:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: New Mission Good copy. I was expecting the message to self destruct, though. - 21:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :By the way, I made a nav template for the Soundtracks. 1942 and 2 are redlinks for the moment since we don't have pages for them, but do you think I should go ahead and add this to the soundtrack pages as well? Or hold off 'til we decide what to do with the two remaining games? - :07:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Officially Tsar of Battlefield Wiki. Your my lacky, my profile thing for wiki already says it -- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 01:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) You really did not see lacky of tSar next to your usename next "My Favorite Wikis"? -- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 01:54, February 17, 2014 (UTC) A little birdy told me, also I asked PSK, yuri and Xtreme for the names. I got approved. I still do need to figure out how to implement it into the wiki for practical uses. TO CHAT ROOM. -- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 02:17, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: I see no problem with affiliation, so long as it's done legitimately/officially. Anyway, I didn't see the details of what exactly happened, so I'm probably not the person to ask. -- 03:29, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Facepalm Well, the good news is I made myself a signature finnally. The bad news is it leaves to much code on the pages I leave it. How do you make a double-embedment-thing again? Hyperborrean22Talk 12:20, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Well, I think I'll try to limit the usage of my signature until you reply because I really do need help with this. Message me when you can as I really do need some help with this. i checked your blog on sigs and tried it but the thing won't work. I am sorry about this mess I've made... Hyperborrean22Talk 14:13, February 17, 2014 (UTC) CaptainKyle456 Hello Im Captainkyle456 I was blocked from this wiki for a while for vandalism. I know I made a mistake but I served my block time. I was then later blocked by PLR Soldier. His reason was that i created my own battlefield wiki for the purpose of TROLLING and vandalism. Which was not true and makes no sense. I did vandalise but I served my time. I know I messed up, but I love battlefield and I promise I won't vandalise. So if you are able to please unblock me. I will wait for your answer and if you choose to keep me blocked I understand. -Captainkyle456 New users. I got a question. Does the introduction system (the message you get when you make your first edit) automatically post itself and sign it with an admin or higher? because it say on 222.77.192.38's page you confirmed him for making this page. I don't particularily mind but I'm pretty sure the contents is not worthy of being on the wiki. The more I type the more I think this guy is just given an auto message and is signed by whoever the system picks. Either way I would like to state the article for deletion. I really don't think it's worth being here. Along with that advert! 08:49, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Image I got this image and want to put it on the Altai page but I'm worried it isn't good enough qualit. What do you think? 11:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Nav/Infoboxes There's something wrong with the infobox/navbox colors. 18:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Be warned If you don't make a news post by the time I switch on my computer tomorrow morning (~9:00AM GMT) I hall be forced to re-join the news team and make it myself. For the sake of significant deparure i beg you to make it first or atleast get Ramp to do it. just had to give you a heads up. :p 20:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) good, you listened. :) 09:13, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Adverts I understand this conversation will be better suited for wiki staff but i have to say something and you and PLR are seemingly the highest around here (if there is higher please tell me so i can get this damn message out!). in the process of typing this i have had 7 adverts open randomly in my browser. this isn't supposed to happen if i know anything about the internet. further more as i look above i can see a flashing box saying "this is not a joke! win an iPhone!" pretty soon i'm going to click on one of these by accident because the thing opened as the thing opened just as i click publish. this problem seems to be exclusive to WIKIA. i understand it costs money to run a site and we need to run ads in order to keep the site going but these virus traps are something i expect to see on poorly made flash game sites, not wikipiedia. until something gets done about this i'm sorry but i can't be doing complex processes and so won't be able to carry out my taks at an effective speed (i'll still try but it will take a lot longer). i apologise for ranting at you but as i said, i view you and PLR as the highest on the site. please get something done about this. please. 11:07, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: I looked through the source of Métro, and I'm not seeing any coding errors or messy source. It's not the best page but it's not that messed up. -- 15:39, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Giving myself to much credit... Hey, you know one of your music prefrences? Did i have anything to do with that or am i just proping myself up to much? Do reply, i'm curious. :) p.s. I think i need to change my profile picture so it matches my signature better... hhhmmm... 15:55, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ohh ok then. lol :) 10:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: NOTICE Welcome to the party, you're THREE months late! :p Just kidding, enjoy SA, man. Definitely check out all the nifty little additions they've added. 18:11, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Also, any idea why the infoboxes are bluish? What happened to the original grey? 18:17, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Already asked him in chat, he didn't know. 18:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re Hey man. What's the deal? You keep deleting the Emblems page. Is there some other page for Emblems that aready exists? Could you direct me to that page? Could you actually respond once to me so that I know what I'm doing horribly wrong? Bernie Buddy (talk) 22:44, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Grammar SS Bitte schön! :) 20:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) uuuggghhh...??? did you ever enter a strange wiki limbo where you've got one random edit from a few months ago and that's the only one? because i just did. it was so weird. my first edit had apparently been about the TV accolades news blog i had made in November. i acctually felt fear on that alternate-reality-site. i know that sounds pathetic that i was afraid but something didn't feel right on that site. some weird shit is happening to my computer... first the internet cuts every five minutes for 6 months then just fixes itself, then i start seeing ads within the wiki pages everywhere when no one else can, now this. next the chubacarbra will be bursting out of my screen! haha..hehe..hhuu... 15:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Weapon Disambigs So you want me to do this: on pages like Carbine, you just want the navboxes to include weapons like "G53 (BtK)", right? -- 15:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CoD wiki "trolling" Hello Awyman. It came to my attention that one of the users on here has been using his time on the CoD wiki to break our policies and harass/waste the time of our admins (mainly Crazy sam), and other forms of "trolling" as he put it. I'm only telling you and Slopijoe this since you two are the only admins I know on here. I am only here to make you aware of it as I don't know what your policies are in terms of things like this. This user in question is Hyperborrean22. Sorry if this took up any of your valuable/needed time. (talk) 16:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hyperborrean punishment His actions are unacceptable. We need to punish him in a way. But what should we do? -- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 18:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Not doing anything until we come to a decision, but does a three-day block seem appropriate, for today's comments and causing trouble on the CoDW? -- A2AContact 18:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, didn't see Tywin's post. -Arrow 3 days will do. That's what yuri said. I'm itching for four though. Give him a very long statement for what he did.-- ''Slopijoe''''Heil dir im Siegerkranz'' 18:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Will there be a vote for block length, or is one month already final? -- A2AContact 01:07, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Chat I'll meet you in BF wiki chat in an hour from now, I'm not going over there. 21:07, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :Ah okay, I thought it was my work computer acting up. We'll discuss this in chat whenever its back up. 21:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: He's an instigator. For everything he's done? I mean, for God's sake, he wouldn't stop going after you a week ago, calling you an "enemy" and saying you were evil or some such bullshit. I hope, I pray to Christ, that he NEVER comes back, and that nobody like him ever washes up in our wiki again. Six months is fucking generous enough. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We have to either nip this sort of behavior in the bud, or burn it down after it becomes a problem. :Are any of us even active over there? We can't have known, so the only option is to burn him to the fucking ground. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a very short-sighted outlook. Remember how many times we gave the likes of this guy or this guy second chances? And what'd they do? Exactly the same things they did before their warning bans. The best indicator of future behavior is past behavior, and I don't believe people change outside of certain very severe conditions. If we let him off easy, he's just going to do it again. And again. And again. Until we're finally forced to ban him for a year or more. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:16, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Tywin and PSK already agree with what I've done. I suppose we could bring it up on chat or something and do a quick referendum with the other admins, though. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::And he mentioned me, and how he apparently "bragged" to me about doing what he did on the Wiki, like that justifies anything. What we have now in regards of punishment seems fitting. :::: 06:16, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello There How are you doing? Mess With The Best, 01:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I've noticed a lot of changes, to the point that I was surprised by what happened, but it's all cool. It seems like you're the top dog now, Awy. I don't know if I'll beat that, but I'm sure glad to be back in this wiki. Mess With The Best, 02:52, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Soundtrack stuff Hey. Sorry for the lack of work on the soundtrack pages the last few days, been having a lot of school-related stuff getting in the way. Anyway, got a couple of questions I want to ask. 1 - Should I add the game's theme to the top of the page for the soundtrack, like BF3's page does? I think it's a bit of nice touch, plus if someone's looking at a page for a Battlefield score, they're probably looking for the theme anyway. 2 - I'm planning on find the tracks for the Bad Company radio stations, should I just expand the current article or make a new one like BC2:V's radio page? Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to finish this all up in the next few days. - [[User:Apprentice125|'Apprentice125']](Talk) 05:17, February 23, 2014 (UTC) hay Alright,I figured id just make a few edits, though i doubt I will really be "back" lol. I probally will actually make a few edits now and then though because bf4 on ps4 is actually worth playing and not lagging, uneventful garbage like ps3 I have bf4 and theres actually new things to be created. Hello Losers (talk) 03:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Quite possibly. ;D I think I've reached 3K edits, but I don't know cause the Wiki can't keep up counting it. 01:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure, will do. 03:39, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Done. 03:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Oookay then... anything else need to get done? 04:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been wanting to get my name off of UotM... it's been like a month. 04:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah, definitely. I just finished up AC4 (100% sync), so I'll be getting back to BF4 now. :) I'll be editing for sure later, I miss coming here every day. 18:36, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :The very small two-member platoon of myself and PLR? 19:56, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes! Arrow 2-1, reporting for duty, sir! (We'll need more people to make the unit bigger) 20:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC)